Kiva Returns to Gotham
Returning to the Batcave, Batman scans on Kara, while holding Reia's hand still, while Ratchet and the others found out more info. Ratchet: We appreciate your help during this 'bounty' mess, Batman. Batman: It's Luthor who brought up the bounty, remember? Least I can do to earn a title for your team. Talwyn: Being a hero on Earth means we have their trust on this side. Alister: I bet Sonja saw what happened on TV lately.. Traximus: I'm sure she'll be proud of you. Ratchet: Guys, we still have to hunt down this Brotherhood if we still got a chance. Batman: Maybe Dick Grayson should help you with that, and the information. Ratchet: Where is he now? Batman: With the Titans. Talwyn: As in 'Teen Titans'? Batman: You knew him, huh? Ratchet: Way back when. - Hiding in the Batcave, Pooh is about to speak out but Kiva hushed him down. Kiva: *quietly* Pooh, shush! Winnie the Pooh: *quietly* I am shush! Rabbit: *quietly* Remind me again, why do we have to hide? Kiva: *quietly* Well, because I think we have to find out what's going on with that girl. Kara: Are...you...from...Kryp-ton...too? Reia: No. Batman: You can teach her understand our language? Reia: It's not easy, but she's learning. Kara, look at me. Kiva: *quietly* Gosh... Kara.. Is that her name? Reia: Is their any family members you have left. Kara: ...One. Reia: I can find him for you. What's his name? - Suddenly, Superman showed up to the Batcave, seeing Kiva first. Keeping Kiva's hiding spot a secret, Superman moved forward and communicated with Kara, who is happy to see him. Talwyn: Well, Superman? Superman: Her name is Kara Zor-El, from Krypton. She's my cousin. Batman: Your cousin was about to torch so much custom hardware, until Reia kept her under control. Superman: Thanks for watching her. Reia: You're welcome. Superman: The two of you are friends already? Kara: Yes...we...are. Superman: Spoke some English too. Reia, I'm counting on you to be her best friend. Reia: Me? We've only just met. Superman: True, but she trusts you right now. - Elsewhere, in Kiva's hiding spot... Kiva: *quietly* Wow... Winnie the Pooh: *quietly* Does that mean you have been replaced? Kiva: *quietly* No way. Reia would never do that. Rabbit: *quietly* It's probably best to follow them and find out what's going on. - A week later, within the Fortress of Solitude, Reia walked with Kara to her quarters until she stopped. Kara: What's wrong? Reia: Something came up. Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you. - Kara walked on ahead, leaving Reia with a stalker. Reia: I know you're there. Kiva: Oh... Hi, Reia. - Kiva revealed herself first. Reia: What are you doing here? I thought you are busy. Kiva: Well, I was, but I thought you want help. Reia: I appreciate the concern, but I think we got this handled. Kiva: But what about villains that showed up lately? Reia: Hmm... There's a recent sighting of the Grand Duke of Owls a week ago, but all of a sudden, he just left. Kiva: Well, I was about to fight him, but one of Gotham's blimps got to him. The Power Rangers can track him down. Reia: Smart. You know, that's not the main reason you are here. Kiva: I think you're right. I wanna show Ratchet that some of his friends are still alive. It's a complicated story, but I want to prove Ratchet somehow. Reia: ...Well, if you are determined to end the "100 Acre Wood Conspiracy", it's best to meet up at the park in Metropolis at nightfall. Kiva: Okay. When will Kara be out? Reia: Not sure. ..I better go. Kara's a little stressed out. Kiva: Alright. See ya. - Reia ran towards Kara, causing Pooh and Piglet to come out of hiding. Piglet: Gosh... She..seemed concerned about you. Kiva: Well, yeah. She has to. Kara: Friend of yours? Reia: Just growing some concern, but yes. Does this statue mean anything to you? Kara: Yeah. I know that's my Uncle Jor-El and my Aunt Lara. Reia: You remembered what happened. Kara: Yeah, I do. Uncle Jor-El was like my father. They both believed the planet was doomed, which is why my father also built a ship. He told me the navigation system was locked onto Earth and that he and my mother would soon follow. I was just about out when...I saw them die, right before my eyes. And then there was that light, that awful, blistering light. Then, all I remember is darkness. Reia: ...You're not the only one who came here from a dying world. Kara: You too? Reia: Yeah. Though, my brother came with me to Earth. I was never alone. Kara: ...You're lucky. The rest Batman told me. How the asteroid carried me across the galaxy until it broke and I landed here. Reia: I didn't think we managed to rescue you too. Kara: It's fine. Reia, we're...alike, don't we? Reia: In some way. Kara: I thought Saiyans have tails. Reia: Most were. Mine was removed when I was young. Kara: Why? Reia: They say on a full moon, Saiyans can turn into Great Apes and destroy everything in their path. Kara: You think you would hurt my own cousin? Reia: No. I wanted to do what's right, for myself and those around me, including you, Kara. Kara: Thanks. Reia: For what? Kara: Being my best friend and...the wisdom you have. Reia: It's just personal experience. Kara: I know. You do have a heart. A good one too. - Reia smiled as the camera pointed back to Kiva and Pooh. Winnie the Pooh: Those two are getting along better than we thought. Kiva: Yeah. But, Reia's right. We need to end the conspiracy by going to Metropolis. Tigger: What is this "100 Acre Wood Conspiracy", anyway? Kiva: Well, from what Batman told us, you guys were supposed to an unknown world. Ratchet doesn't know that Clank saved your lives. Tigger: I had to ask... Rabbit: So, we just have to go to Metropolis, right? Kiva: That's the plan. - Elsewhere, in Apokolips, a warrior named Treasure has put up a fight against Darksied's warrior gang known as the Furies, but ended up dead. Darksied even heard rumors about Kara's arrvial to Earth and seeks potential within her. Meanwhile, somewhere on Earth, another girl shows the future- her own death and Superman carring her. She doesn't know when it will take place, but it's been foretold in any way. Category:Scenes